


Weasley

by dirtydeedsdonedirtcheap



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydeedsdonedirtcheap/pseuds/dirtydeedsdonedirtcheap
Summary: Lucy Weasley is pregnant.She isn't ready to be a mother.She doesn't want to have a child.Follow her nine month journey into motherhood.





	1. Motherhood

I could hear the tinkling of laughter from another room as I sat on the toilet, trying to unsuccessfully fight the tears that were falling from my eyes. I sniffed, wiping my nose with the back of my hand and tried to calm myself by taking deep calculated breaths but it wasn’t helping.

 

Panic filled my body as I gripped my striped blue-and-white t-shirt, dropping my head to my knees to lessen the sound of my heart beating inside my head. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t handle this by myself but I couldn’t tell anyone either.

 

“Luce?” A knock at the door made me jolt.

 

I clumsily wiped at my tears and ripped off a piece of toilet paper from the roll next to me, dabbing my eyes.

 

“Luce? Are you alright? You’ve been in there for quite some time.”

 

I nodded my head even though I knew my cousin Hugo couldn’t see me. I needed to pull myself together. I was an adult. I was a grown woman.

 

“I’m fine,” I responded slowly.

 

I wasn’t fine. My lower lip quivered as I placed my hands on my mouth, trying to stop the hysterical scream and sob that wanted to come out. I felt like falling to the floor and laying down on our blue rug forever.

 

“I’ve made you some tea. Come out before it gets cold. It’ll make that stomachache of yours disappear in jiff,” he said softly.

 

I placed my hands on my stomach and looked down, peering at the white stick on the floor near my feet. Two faint pink lines had appeared moments before. They signified my worst fear—I was pregnant.

 

I shook my head and grabbed another piece of toilet paper, wrapping the pregnancy test up and shoving the stick inside my bra.

 

I wasn’t ready to be a mother.

 

I didn’t want to have a child.

 

The thought terrified me.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes things happen that make you reevaluate your life. Freshly graduated from Hogwarts all I really cared about was drinking my weight in alcohol, scrounging up extra money to buy really cute shoes and men.

 

Of course men are hard to come by. A man you find in a pub isn’t a man you bring home to mummy and daddy.

 

I take them home anyway (sans parental supervision of course). We usually end up in a tangled half-naked mess. My blouse about to go over my head, red bra exposed (because red is supposed to be alluring, according to an insert in _Witch Weekly_ ) when the front door opens and I have to hastily proceed to pull my blouse down and do a quick side-along apparition that almost always ends up in my fringe getting splinched. The nameless bloke—because what’s in name—almost always runs off before I can suggest some fun in the woods.

 

No one wants to get poison ivy or a rash for a quick shag with Lucy Weasley.

 

“Let’s practice again, shall we?” my flat mate and cousin, Hugo Weasley suggests.

 

If anything he has been my birth control for the past few months. He always comes home just in the nick of time causing the above mentioned madness to ensue. He just _had_ to take a short holiday with his father. If he hadn’t left me alone I wouldn’t be in my current predicament.

 

He should have gotten me a sitter.

 

Hugo has been up with me for the past four hours, sitting on the toilet while I flop around on the floor like a dead fish, trying to get my bearings. He was supposed to be at work an hour ago but decided he couldn’t leave me alone in my current state. Apparently arithmancing could wait.

 

I suppose he was afraid I was going to go mental and rummage around the kitchen for a fork and fork my eye out or something. I’ve never been one to act appropriately during dire situations. My maternal grandmother passed away a few years ago and instead of dealing with my issues I opted to get a tattoo of her face on my lower back. She came out looking like a prison inmate I used to see on the telly sometimes. My father forced me to get it removed the Muggle way because I was sixteen and he wanted to teach me a lesson.

 

“It didn’t happen by accident,” I begin again. Hugo groans, running his hands through his reddish-brown hair.

 

“It _did_ happen by accident. Lucy, let’s pretend I’m your father. Do you really think I would want to hear that? Take this seriously.”

****

I nodded my head but his words weren’t really registering. I knew I shouldn’t have told him anything but he held my hair up and away from my face when I was hunched over the toilet this morning. He even laid on the cold floor with me and didn’t judge me as I told him my story and ugly cried into our rug.

 

“Right…Daddy, listen…”

 

I’m an eighteen-year-old woman who still calls their father, ‘Daddy.’ Merlin, this wasn’t going to go well.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Hugo’s brown eyes widened from shock and he shook his hands, trying to get into his character. His lanky upper body leaned back onto the wall and he yelped, trying to do a poor imitation of my father.

 

“P-pregnant? No! No! That can’t be!” he shouted, throwing his hands in the air. “Not my daughter. Not my angel. Not my _baby_. I won’t allow it! Audrey, we’re going to need a tower. Lock Lucy up and throw away the key. I’m so ashamed of you,” he whispered darkly. “How could you be so stupid?”

 

I groaned from the floor and smacked my hands over my eyes. Maybe his impersonation wasn’t so poor after all.

 

“Do you really think he’s going to react like that?” I asked quietly, trying to keep the bile that was rising in my throat down. The morning sickness was starting to kick in again.

 

“Just wait until you tell him who the father is,” he said with a grim smile.

 

I scoffed and then lurched forward, signaling for Hugo to get off the toilet, unable to keep the bile at bay any longer.

 

* * *

 

 

Like I said, it didn’t happen by accident (no matter what lies I tell my parents). The after effects were an accident but the deed itself…well, it was very much desired.

 

I confess I might have talked myself up quite a bit in the beginning. I might sound like a loose woman but my experience in sexual intercourse is rather limited. Now don’t get me wrong. I’m not a prude and by no means am I completely innocent. I’ve had my hand down a number of bloke’s trousers but that’s where the action usually ends.

 

I had known for a while I wanted to lose my virginity. At Hogwarts, all of the other girls in my dormitory and classes talked in hushed tones about sex. It was a _magical_ experience. Something completely out of this world. It was as if once it happened they became women, blossoming before my eyes, wiser beyond their years. I yearned to experience that and to be part of the inner circle. To feel like a _woman_ instead of a little girl.

 

It just didn’t occur to me that with sex came responsibilities. I didn’t expect sex to mean morning sickness and a _thing_ growing inside of me.

 

Because seriously—who gets pregnant their first time? There has got to be a rule against that or something.

 

Maybe I did it wrong.

 

Maybe I wasn’t meant to have sex because I was Lucy Weasley, blonde haired Lucy who liked to drink her weight in firewhiskey and sing dirty songs about salamanders. I worked at St. Mungo’s as a cheery welcome witch who cursed like a sailor once her shift was over. I was awkward. I was weird. I was meant to keep my legs closed.

 

Even though I _don’t_ want to place blame on anyone _if_ I did this would be my father’s fault. He is so unbelievably uptight. He did a good job pretending I do not have a functional reproductive system. There were never any talks between the two of us. Mum isn’t any better. It was like we had this unspoken agreement, legal document or not, that I had to decided to break on my end by getting knocked up.

 

“Pregnant…Lucy…that’s…”

 

I stood before my parents shaking like a leaf. Dad was the color of a very ripe tomato while mum stood next to him, checking his pulse, fearing he was going to have a heart attack.

 

“This is a joke…it has to be a joke…”

 

I shook my head sadly.

 

“I’m too young to be a grand…no…”

 

Now _that_ was a joke. My father was upset because he was going to be a grandfather. It wasn’t like he had to push the thing out of him or let it bake inside his stomach for the next nine months.

 

 _With child. Knocked up._ For nine months thing—no, a _person_ , would be growing inside of my body and then one day when it had enough fun making me expand every which way it possibly could it would come out screaming its lungs off with hair (possibly), fingernails ( _definitely_ ) and expect its mummy and daddy to take care of it.

 

“When did you even start having sex?” mum asked, nervously running a hand through her long blonde hair.

 

My father gaped at her and started to fidget with his gold spectacles, taking them off and placing them back on repeatedly.

 

“Do not answer that.”

 

I wasn’t going to. _Really._ I wasn’t planning on revealing the gritty details to my parents. I had a few bruises the next morning and the entire sexual act was just awkward. I’m not even sure if I was any good or if I liked it. I don’t have anything else to compare it to. There were limbs everywhere and I was sweating in places I never knew that could sweat before. Oh, and don’t get me started on the _noises_.

 

They still haunt me at night.

 

“We have a right to know,” Mum responded, cutting me off before I could speak.

 

I didn’t know what else to say. Maybe I shouldn’t have started off with, ‘I’m pregnant. Oh, Happy Birthday, Daddy!’

 

I turned my head to the left to seek some sort of comfort from my redheaded silent sister. Molly just shrugged her shoulders and then squeezed my hand, not saying anything remotely helpful.

 

I think they’re all taking it rather well, considering.

 

“We don’t want to know _anything_ ,” my father said sharply.

 

I wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. Instead, I was staring at the kitchen table we were standing around. In the center of the table sat a round birthday cake with white frosting. On it the candles were melting, wax was messing up the words that originally read, ‘Happy Birthday Percy,’ in red. Instead it looked like, ‘Apy Bthdoy Poncy.’

 

“Percy,” Mum said quietly, “our daughter is pregnant.”

 

“Don’t say that.”

 

“She has been complaining about smells and rushing off to the loo with her hand on her mouth after every family meal.”

 

That was true. I could barely keep anything down most days. The Healers were absolute liars. Morning sickness doesn’t just happen in the morning. It was more like an all day sickness.

 

“Maybe she just doesn’t fancy your cooking anymore.”

 

Mum scowled and I shuffled closer to my sister. Molly patted my back for extra support. All the talk about food was making me nauseous.

 

“Are you really insulting my cooking at a time like this?”

 

“Mum—“ Molly tried to interrupt, waving a hand in the air. They ignored her.

 

“Because if you are—“

 

Dad rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. “I have to eat it,” he snapped and then turned his attention back towards me. “How did this happen?

 

I shrugged. Well, I initiated it. I unbuttoned his trousers with my teeth. If I closed my eyes I could still feel him trembling slightly as my cold fingers touched his skin to pull down his boxers.

 

“Well, I unbuttoned his—“

 

“I know _how_ , Lucy!” he shouted with horror.

 

Well, it seems everyone knew how except me.


	2. Motherhood II

“How did this happen?”

 

“Well, I unbuttoned your pants—“

 

“I know _how_ , Lucy!”

 

I glared at the impregnator before me—because that’s what I was going to call him from now on—and dropped my head into my hands from exhaustion. I felt like I was experiencing déjà vu with this conversation. Molly and Hugo had both insisted I tell the father. We argued for hours over it. They ultimately won because I knew I couldn’t handle this on my own.

 

“Have you told anyone?” he asked wearily. “Your parents? Merlin, I’m going to have to tell _my_ parents. My father is going to kill me. So are Rose and Albus! How did this happen?”

 

I stared at him gobsmacked. “You really want me to explain that to you _again_?”

 

If I had to again it was going to be a real issue. The thing growing inside of me was going to be a bit of a dunderhead thanks to Scorpius-let-me-over-analyze-everything-Malfoy.

 

Scorpius wasn’t the ideal candidate to lose my virginity too. He wasn’t exactly my type. He was pasty and lanky but we went out drinking after Albus did something at work or maybe it was just because it was a Tuesday and we were celebrating being alive. I don’t know. I was buzzed. He was buzzed. He suddenly looked cute in the dim pub lighting and it didn’t matter that my bra didn’t match my underwear. It didn’t matter we had known each other for years and he wasn’t what I was looking for. All that mattered that night was he asked me if I wanted to get out of there and he brought me to his flat. What mattered was he had a flat. His very own. No mates, no guests and no interruptions.

 

Hugo just _had_ to take a holiday with Uncle Ron. My sole caretaker completely let me down that night.

 

“It’s a figure of speech!” he exclaimed. “We’re not even dating. It was a one-night stand. Are you really sure it’s mine?”

 

I nodded. It was my first and only one night stand. I wasn’t going to tell him that though. According to _Witch Weekly_ , you’re not supposed to tell the bloke you’re a virgin. Apparently it makes them uneasy. Rubbish. Pure rubbish.

 

“Last time I checked I haven’t jumped into bed with anyone else.”

 

He glared at me and threw his hands up in the air in frustration, nearly knocking me over. “Are you sure? You have an awful memory. Think again.”

 

_Uh_ , he was exasperating. I really wanted to pinch his arm.

 

“I already told my parents. Buck up and tell yours. I’m pregnant whether you like it or not. The fetus growing inside of me is half yours.”

 

“Half?” he said, turning pale. Though it wasn’t such a feat because he had such a fair complexion to begin with. “Is this your way of telling me I’m not going to have full custody? We can’t just split the child down the middle.”

 

I groaned and sat back into the plush green sofa we were sitting on.

 

“You’re being stupid. What the hell am I going to do? I can’t even keep a goldfish alive.”

 

Scorpius said nothing. He was probably trying to think of a way to get out of the entire thing or question me further to see if I was lying and I really was a promiscuous woman.

 

Accidents, as Hugo had explained to me when he found out about my predicament, happen. According to Molly I had choices. I had _options_.

 

“Wait, Theodore died?”

 

Theodore was my goldfish. I bought him about a week ago. Really, he was Theodore IV.

 

“Hugo was supposed to feed him,” I responded sullenly. “It’s been a long week in the Weasley household.”

 

Scorpius shook his head. He shouldn’t have been surprised. I wasn’t exactly the poster child for responsibility.

 

“ _If_ it really is mine,” he said tiredly, resting his head on my shoulder, “I suppose we have to get married.”

 

Good heavens. That wasn’t one of my options, was it? I was too young to get married. Hell, I was too young to have a child of my own. I still had to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to travel. I wanted to see the sites and meet men that were more attractive than Scorpius Malfoy.

 

“We’re _not_ getting married,” I spat.

 

He raised his eyebrow in response.

 

“We’ll table that option for now,” I said after a beat.

 

He nodded his head in agreement. We sat in silence for a few more minutes, the two of us mulling things over.

 

“Do I really have to tell my parents? Pregnant during our first time. This doesn’t bode well for my sex life,” he said sulkily.

 

I felt the urge to growl and smack him over the head but Scorpius was right. It didn’t bode well for my blossoming sex life either. Could you become a virgin again after nine months? Could you have sex while pregnant? Could _it_ feel what would be going?

 

Things were suddenly getting crowded down there very quickly.

 

“Just think about it this way, you’ll always have a fall back anecdote if your dinner conversation ever stalls. Did I ever tell you about my magic sperm?”

 

Scorpius chuckled involuntarily and then placed his hand gently on my stomach; the air felt thick between us.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later Scorpius found enough courage to face his parents.

 

Draco Malfoy has never scared me. Through stories from Albus I knew he was hard on his son but he still loved him. He might not have shown as much affection as my father but considering who raised him I figured the guy deserved a bit of a break in the parenting department.

 

I think if we were alone his reaction might have been worse but when I let it slip in front of my parents that Scorpius was going to tell his father my own said he had to be there to hear the little bastard confess to impregnating his princess.

 

“Pregnant.”

 

Was all Mr. Malfoy said as he stared at the four of us. Mrs. Malfoy sat next to her husband with her teacup raised to her lips but she wasn’t actually drinking from it.

 

We had been sitting in stony silence for ten minutes, suddenly immobile, as if the Malfoy family was trying to freeze time. Like me, Scorpius hadn’t warned his parents. Hell, he hadn’t even told them we were all tagging along. They thought they were having a special lunch where he was going to tell them he got a promotion (which he did) but instead he showed up with a team of Weasley’s behind him and the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

Scorpius broke the silence by squeezing my right hand for moral support. He was visibly sweating and red in the cheeks.

 

“Get off my daughter, you walking hormone. Children, you’re both children,” my father bellowed, broken from his trance. He started to pace the drawing room and threw his hands up like a madman. “How do you expect to raise—“

 

Mum was trying to calm him down by walking in tandem with him whilst Mr. Malfoy scooted closer to his wife who had finally placed her teacup down and was giving us a horrified look.

 

“I don’t expect to raise a child,” I said quietly.

 

My father halted. Mum shouted as she collided into him. The two of them staggered slightly.

 

Scorpius released my hand and gave me an incredulous look. I hadn’t exactly talked to him about any of my ideas or plans.

 

“Well,” Dad said with a huff, “I know I’m not raising one. I raised two. I’m one for two.”

 

“Percy!” Mum shouted, red in the face from embarrassment. On a normal day my father wouldn’t have raised his voice and said something so colorful in front of company.

 

Scorpius grabbed my hand again and turned to face me. Our knees knocked together. “You can’t just remove the child out of thin air, Luce. They don’t magically disappear,” he said with an amused chuckle.

 

I nodded because I knew that was true or at least I thought it to be true. I had spent the better part of an hour when I initially found out about my pregnancy, poking my stomach with my wand, willing for it to make whatever was inside of me disappear.

 

“I’m not,” I replied calmly, all eyes on me. “I’m going to set it up for adoption. Right, Mols? It was her suggestion. You know, the daughter of yours that keeps her legs closed.”

 

Everyone turned to Molly who was trying to keep her head down and walk quietly out of the room and towards the front door. She halted, rooted to her spot and threw her hands up in the air in surrender as if she had just been found trying to steal a cookie from the jar before dinner.

 

“Thank goodness for that,” Dad prattled. “I might just buy you a chastity belt.”

 

“Percy!” Mum shouted again, horrified. She didn’t bother to wait for his response. She turned to me and said, “Adoption? That’s rare in the magical community, isn’t it? What will people say?”

 

I was surprised Mum of all people was concerned about keeping up appearances. A Muggleborn herself, she wasn’t well versed in the goings and comings of the magical community. She knew what Dad and the rest of us shared with her. Sure she liked to peruse the _Prophet_ and she read _Hogwarts, A History_ when Molly was first accepted to get a better understanding of the place but she didn’t know about magical customs and our way of life.

 

“A child is a gift?” I offered lamely.

 

She crossed her arms against her chest and gave me a hard look.

 

“I know that Lucy but my grandchild isn’t going to be thrown about to anyone. How would it even work?”

 

That was a good question. I myself wasn’t entirely sure. Between vomiting and crying because my life was over I had missed key parts in Molly’s speech.

 

“I…Molly?”

 

Everyone turned their attention back to her once more. She had one foot in the air as if she was ready for take off.

 

“Err…well…the Muggles…”

 

“Muggles?” At the ‘M’ word Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy jumped. “No, not _muggles_ …” he blubbered, shaking his blonde head.

 

Next to me, Scorpius began to nervously shake his leg, his anxiety getting the better of him.

 

“Adoption? Really? I thought getting married was a reasonable option,” he said.

 

At the ‘M’ word my father and Mr. Malfoy shrieked loudly in unison. They were finally in agreement about something. Getting married would save face. It would make our ‘accident’ seem like it was a good thing. Getting married meant our lives would be entwined forever.

 

The thought of marriage made my head spin and my stomach flip-flop.

 

“I thought we were tabling that conversation,” I said quietly. All of this was beginning to be too much. “Scorpius, don’t take this the wrong way but I’m not exactly in love with you.”

 

He swallowed hard as Mr. Malfoy grunted in the background.

 

“Nor I with you,” he said slowly.

 

“And our sexual encounter left me feeling a bit…” I hesitated to finish the rest of my sentence.

 

Mum coughed loudly in the background while Mrs. Malfoy leaned in with bated breath to hear what I had to say next. Scorpius involuntarily blushed next to me.

 

“A bit, what?”

 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to find the urge to speak the truth.

 

“Well, it wasn’t earth shattering. I can tell you that much.”

 

Mrs. Malfoy snorted as if she had experienced the same thing. Dad raised his eyebrow at Mr. Malfoy who pointed a finger at him in a threatening manner. It shook slightly.

 

Scorpius grabbed my hand and mumbled something about excusing us because we needed to have a ‘private’ conversation.

 

If he was looking for a round two to redeem himself I was not interested.

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought it was pleasant,” Scorpius said finally.

 

After walking around Malfoy Manor for ten minutes, in one room and out another, he had finally decided on an empty room to speak to me. There wasn’t any furniture or any sign the room had been used before.

 

“I’m not exactly sending you comhither signs,” I said bluntly. “Scorpius, we’re not compatible. Why would you want to get married?”

 

He shrugged. “Because it’s the right thing to do. Albus says we can grow to like each other. He thinks you’re tolerable.”

 

I gritted my teeth. Good heavens, I needed to have a conversation with my cousin one of these days. You’d think he’d chat me up a bit more considering we’re related.

 

“Now I don’t feel so bad forgetting to get him a Christmas present this year.”

 

“I think I’d make a good husband,” he insisted, ignoring my last statement. There was a sense of hope in his grey eyes.

 

I nodded in agreement. “I think you’d make a decent husband to someone that actually cared for you.”

 

Scorpius staggered back from me, hurt written all over his face.

 

“You don’t care for me?” he questioned quietly.

 

I bit my bottom lip in response. This conversation was starting to hit a new territory. I didn’t want to hurt his feelings but I also didn’t want to lie. Scorpius was a decent human being. He helped little old ladies cross the street and held the door open for women. He said ‘please’ and ‘thank you.’ Even my grandfather liked him and he wasn’t a fan of the Malfoy family.

 

“I care for you the way a mate cares for you but a little less than Albus does.”

 

He wrinkled his nose and thought about what I said for a moment. “Well, he is my best mate and we’ve known each other for quite some time. Our relationship is definitely one for the books but we could get there. Think about it. Maybe it’s _supposed_ to be this way.”

 

Scorpius was also clearly a dreamer.

 

“What?” I said with a scoff. “You think the stars were aligned that night and due to some cosmic sign I was supposed to get pregnant and then we’d get married and _then_ fall in love.”

 

Scorpius shrugged lamely, crossing his arms against his chest. “What else is it supposed to mean?”

 

I could feel the anger boiling inside of me. He was being ridiculous. He was being irrational. You were supposed to fall in love, get married and have the kid as the big finale. That’s how everyone in my family did it. That was the norm.

 

“That I should have paid more attention when I learned about sexual intercourse and protection!” I hollered.

 

“Or,” he argued, biting his bottom lip, “that our love story starts backwards.”

 

I gaped at him. “You’re extremely optimistic.”

 

“I’m trying to look at this from a different angle,” he said with frustration. He uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. “I’ve never seen mother so upset before. So…”

 

“Disappointed?” I offered.

 

I knew that look well. My parents had been giving it to me a bit too much recently. Dad wasn’t impressed I didn’t have concrete plans when I graduated from Hogwarts. He wanted me to work for the Ministry but I wasn’t the filing type.

 

Scorpius reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly.

 

“Don’t I have a say in this? It is half mine, right?”

 

He laughed half-heartedly and I pulled away from him. The empty room suddenly felt full with his emotions.

 

“Scorpius, I’m giving you an easy way out.”

 

His stormy grey eyes flashed and he sneered, “What if I don’t want an easy way out. Maybe I _want_ this child.”

 

That was hard to believe. No one was happy about the situation. No one was excited about this thing growing inside of me.

 

“A week ago you were living a carefree life. You can now continue to live that life.”

 

We might not have been close but I knew enough about Scorpius to know this wasn’t what he wanted. According to Albus, Scorpius wanted to be a professional brewer. Making potions for a living meant spending hours over a hot cauldron and traveling to the end of the earth to find new ingredients. It didn’t leave much time for anything else; at least not in the beginning of his career.

 

“Adoption sounds so… _final_.”

 

“So does parenting,” I said flatly.

 

“Maybe we’d be good parents.”

 

I stared at him for a moment. The sun was shining on his face and I could see his imperfections thanks to the light. He had some stubble on his chin and the faint sign of bags under his eyes. I wondered it he tossed and turned at night like I did over our current predicament.

 

“You really want to go about this on a maybe? Scorpius,” I said tiredly, “I get that I’m not the smartest woman out there but I did think about this. It wasn’t a quick decision but it is _my_ decision. It’s also the right decision. You might not see that right now but it’s the best for the both of us.”

 

Scorpius didn’t respond. He began to walk around the empty room, his footsteps creating an echo.

 

“All a child needs is a loving home,” he challenged. “We’d grow to love it.”

 

Tears pricked the corner of my eyes. Everything was starting to blur. I really did think about this. I could understand his argument. They were the same ones I had with myself while crying underneath my bedcovers trying to hide from the world.

 

“But see that’s where this decision stands,” I said softly. “We shouldn’t have to _grow_ to love it. We just _should_ from the very beginning. Scorpius, I will change my mind if you can answer this truthfully. Do you really _want_ to have this child? I’m not going to back you into a corner over it.”

 

Scorpius opened and closed his mouth; no words came out. His truth felt like a dagger pierced my heart.

 

“You hesitated.”

 

He said nothing and hung his head, trying to hide the tears that were now falling freely from his eyes.

 

For the first time in my life I was thinking like an adult. It was a scary concept for both of us because it I was beginning to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Chapter two! A few more chapters to go. I told you this story would explore other options out there. Adoption is that other option.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I’ve been wanting to write a pregnancy fic for the past few years but I could never come up with a plot. This story is pretty much complete. I was originally going to make it a one-shot, about 10,000 words but I figured I’d break it up so it would be easier to read. I know there are lots of pregnancy stories out there so I’m hoping my story doesn’t bore you. It’s going to be a tad bit different from the others out there. I think once you read chapter two you’ll realize why. This story is going to be only three or four chapters exploring the other options out there. Please let me know what you think in a comment below. Thanks for reading!


End file.
